Please refer to FIG. 1 which is a schematic diagram showing the structure of the cutting apparatus in common use recently. The cutting apparatus 10 includes a rail 11 and a slider 12. The slider 12 has thereunder a cutting member such as a blade (not shown) and slides along the rail 11. The user puts one or more pieces of paper to be cut in the space under the pressing structure 110 while using the cutting apparatus. Then, the slider 12 is pressed down to make the pressing structure 110 sustain against the paper to be cut. The pressed slider 12 is movable to slide to and fro along the rail 11, thereby driving the cutting member to pass through and cut the paper.
Please refer to FIG. 2 which is a schematic diagram showing the structure of a conventional cutting apparatus, e.g. as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,647. In FIG. 1, the base portion of the cutting apparatus is illustrated, and the elements similar to the above-mentioned ones will not be redundantly described herein. The recovery force of the spring 20 overcomes the weight of the pressing structure 110, the rail 11, and the slider 12 to sustain against the pressing structure 110 and maintain the pressing structure 110 at an initial position. Meanwhile, a gap 111 exists between the pressing structure 110 and the bed 21. After the paper to be cut is put into the gap 111, and a downward force is exerted onto the slider 12 by the user, the downward force dominates the recovery force of the spring 20. Therefore, the pressing structure 110 will move down to contact the paper and fix it. The user then moves the slider 12 to cut the paper. The pressing structure 110 will automatically move back to its initial position by the recovery force of the spring 20 while the external downward force is released.
In the prior art structure, however, too many elements are involved for fixing, cutting and releasing paper. It is troublesome to assemble these elements due to the complexity. Furthermore, since the recovery force of the spring 20 has to overcome the weight of the pressing structure 110, the rail 11, and the slider 12 to lift them, it is necessary for the spring 20 to have great durability and strength. Accordingly, it is laborious to use this cutting apparatus. In addition, an undesirable cavity is required to be provided in the structure in order to secure the spring 20. It is an object of the present invention to solve the above problems.